


A Quiet Morning

by probsnothawkeye



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probsnothawkeye/pseuds/probsnothawkeye
Summary: A soft, early morning in Amnesty Lodge with Dani and Aubrey
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	A Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> It's international girlfriend day and I recently finished relistening to Amnesty so here are some soft girlfriends  
> They definitely wasn't inspired by me dancing around my kitchen only to be caught by my sister coming in and killing the vibes what no  
> Hope you enjoy!

It was early in the morning at Amnesty Lodge, much earlier than Aubrey was used to being up. Something about being back to visit from Sylvain filled her with an energy that made sleep hard to come by. Dani was perfectly able to sleep, though.

Hence why Aubrey found herself in the empty kitchen, watching as the sun rises.

She knew she only had so much time before Barclay came in to start making breakfast, or before Dani woke up and started looking for her, but for the moment, Aubrey just drank some coffee and allowed herself this moment.

It had been a wild time, between Ned dying and the FBI coming, and learning about her connection to Sylvain, and beating the Quell, and rebuilding Sylvain, Aubrey barely had a moment of rest. Sometimes it was nice just to take a beat, allow herself a moment of reprise.

Popping her headphones in, Aubrey started playing some soft music on an old ipod Duck found for her months ago, allowing the tune to surround her like a blanket.

And she started to dance.

Not well, mind you, but Aubrey didn't really care about that. It was just a way to get rid of some of the energy surging in her, a way to feel something different. She had been still for too long, restless, and her body decided that the best way to deal with that was to dance.

Her movement was ballet-esque, with legs kicking out slowly and spins on her toes. Aubrey wasn't focused on how she was moving, just allowing the music to fill her and guide her steps. A side step, a small jump, spin on each foot. Another small jump, legs moving of their own volition. Hand stretching out to the side as her leg kicked out in the opposite direction. A final spin, stopping her with her back to the door.

"So that's where you went," Aubrey heard someone say behind her. She stopped her movements, removing her headphones and turning to see Dani walking through the door. "What are you doing up so early, Aubrey?"

Aubrey shrugged, moving to pour a cup of coffee for her girlfriend. "Just woke up, not sure why," she said as she pressed a cup of coffee into Dani's hand. It wasn't uncommon for Aubrey to experience bits of insomnia, but waking up early was new for both Aubrey and Dani. "Why are you up?"

Dani smiled, taking a quick sip of her coffee. "Bed was cold without you."

Aubrey stepped behind Dani, wrapping her arms around the blonde girl and pressing a kiss to her temple. "Sorry about that."

Dani turned, pecking Aubrey on the lips. "It's not a problem, Aubrey. Sorry for interrupting your dancing. You looked nice, by the way."

Aubrey blushed slightly. As much as she was used to Dani seeing her do all kinds of random things, from stage magic to  _ real _ magic, something about being caught dancing alone in the morning made Aubrey feel sheepish. "Thanks, Dani. Can't believe you caught me dancing."

Dani's smile just grew further. "Don't be embarrassed, dearest, you looked like you were having fun!" They stayed like that for a few minutes, just wrapped in each other's arms, revelling in the warmth and the closeness. Slowly, Dani pulled herself out of Aubrey's grasp and putting her cup down before offering a hand to Aubrey. "Dance with me?"

Aubrey grinned, taking Dani's hand and quickly giving her a spin. Dani started to hum a soft song as they twirled around the kitchen, careful to stay quiet, not wanting to risk waking any of the other residents up. The only sounds to be heard were the soft steps of feet and the faint musical tune Dani hummed out, intercut with soft giggles from both girls as their eyes locked, grins growing.

At some point their movements slowed, until they were just swaying back and forth, arms wrapped lovingly around each other. Aubrey leaned forward, placing her forehead on Dani's. "I love you," she whispered softly, not wanting to break the peaceful bubble that has surrounded them in that moment.

"I love you too, Aubrey," Dani said, leaning forward to give a sweet kiss to her girlfriend. The two stared at each other for a moment, pure, unfiltered love in their eyes, before Dani yawned. "Sorry about that."

Aubrey moved towards the door, hand grasping Dani's and pulling her to follow. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated but never required. I'm posting this on my phone so I can't link my tumblr, but come hang out with me on tumblr (ireallyneedabetterusername) it's multifandom hell but in a fun way.


End file.
